


How Tilda and Fili Met

by PrincessBeast



Series: The Story of Love and Adventure [1]
Category: The Hobbit
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love at First Sight, a prequel to my main story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessBeast/pseuds/PrincessBeast
Summary: A quick little story on how our sweet little hobbit met our dashing dwarf prince!
Relationships: Fili/OFC
Series: The Story of Love and Adventure [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891624
Kudos: 4





	How Tilda and Fili Met

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I had writer's block on my main story and had o get out of the funk! Please enjoy a little snippet of the beginning of Tilda's and Fili's romantic start!

“I’ve had enough! I am leaving, Goodbye dear brother! We will never meet again!” Tilda screamed with pure anger, Bilbo had ruffled her feathers once again and she would have no more. “Be sure to, dress warmly, I see you in a few months if not shorter!” Bilbo called back unfazed by the outburst that Tilda had shown. In fairness to Bilbo, this was a regular occurrence with his younger sister. They would fight over the silliest of things and Tilda would storm out. It was something Belladonna had told her daughter to do, “we do not hit, if you are an angry walk away and calm yourself down,” loving words Tilda had often taken to extreme from time to time. She would leave, saying she would never return, and a few days, months or even once two whole years, she would return and Bilbo would pretend that she never left. Though she had used that method with other Hobbits as well, too often would she stomped away from the shrieking of Lobelia Sackville-Baggins. 

Tilda slammed the smail’s forest green door and stormed off, a few clothes and all her money. And headed for anywhere with a bed.

“I am bored! Let me leave!” It had taken a lot to break patient Fili, he helped his mother raise his brother after the death of their father, and even was the backbone to his family has been the crown prince, “why? What is important out there?” Dis was tired, with a depressed brother and two young dwarves she had every right to be, she wanted happiness for her sons but without a home and having lived through the loss of most of her family, she thought it was never going to happen. “I don’t know but it’s better than here, no jobs for a dwarf, and no sense of adventure. Amad, I understand the hurt, but you must understand, this is not a goodbye for good. I just wish to be free, just for a while.” Fili grabbed his mother’s hands gently, she sighed a sigh only a mother could. “Alright, but best to say goodbye to your brother before you go, I’d rather not deal with his whining when you are gone.” she caressed his cheek lovingly and placed her forehead on his softly. 

Fili said goodbye to his brother and set off for somewhere there was ale.

The Inn had been a far walk, Tilda had gone to one of the towns of men, that not even the bravest of Hobbits travel, but she was determined. She had gotten many looks, some women asking if she had lost her mother, and with sadness in her eyes walked on. She found herself at a small inn house called The Tumble Inn. She walked in hoping for a meal and a bed, and hoping not to be mistaken for a child, it was rather insulting if she was honest. She climbed the empty stool next to the bar where the owner stood, cleaning the counter and putting away the mugs. “Excuse me sir? I was wondering if-” she couldn’t finish her sentence before the man interrupted, “We don’t house children try the orphanage across town.” That was the last straw for Tilda Baggins, she slammed her palm on to the bar, “That is enough I am not a child! I am an adult Hobbit and I am quite average for my size. I will have you know! I have walked far from my home and I would like to rest my head and eat a meal! And you will prove me one damn you!” She took a breath, “If there is room,” she waited for the owner to compose himself after the startling outburst, “yes there is room, and we have beef stew just made for tonight if you wish,” The man grabbed one of the keys under the bar and handed it to Tilda. “Thank you very much. Stew sounds lovely, a large bowl of that and an ale, please.” The man nodded and walked away. Tilda walked to an empty table and sat down. Placing her large pack next to her and grabbing out a journal. Suddenly the chair across from her moved.

Fili had walked as far as he was willing for that day. His feet grew sore and his belly empty, he decided to stop into an Inn for food and rest before continuing. He wandered into a simple-looking in with the name Tumble Inn, quite a silly name but an inn was an inn to a tired Dwarf. As soon as he opened the door he heard a loud bang, and a woman shouting, at first Fili thought it was another Dwarf with that temper, having travelled far to escape whatever life they had before, “I am an adult Hobbit and I am quite average for my size!” A Hobbit? Fili looked closer to her, down at her feet he could see she wore no shoes, and they were quite large with tufts of thick hair on top. He had seen Hobbits before with the Blue Mountains being so close to the shire he had often been there to help with bartering and trading. He smirked when the man behind the counter handed the Hobbit lass a key and ran away to the kitchen. He needed to know her.

His eyes followed her where she sat and he followed, seating himself across from her. Tilda looked up to see a blonde Dwarf, with a beautiful beard, and long hair beautifully braided. She wanted to run her fingers through that hair, weave flowers along with the braids. She had never felt this way with any Hobbit, she wondered what was different with him. “Hello there, might I say you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. Like perfect gems glowing in the mornings.” Fili meant every word. He wasn’t the type of Dwarf to fall easily for anyone let alone a Halfling, why her? She blushed heavily, he wondered what he had to do to make her do it again. The owner came out with her food, without looking away from Fili, “Get this man here, food and drink as well please,” the man nodded with her order and went to fetch the same. “My name is Tilda Baggin, it's a pleasure to meet you,” she held out her hand trying to doge the bowl and cup in front of her awkwardly, “Fili, son of Vili, the pleasure is certainly mine,” he grabbed her hand not to shake as she had tried to do but laid the sweetest and softest kiss to her knuckles, she blushed once again. 

This was the start of something neither knew what, but they wanted it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I don't really have a timeline, if you want more of this please tell me! And tell me if there are mistakes, I tend to forget what I write a lot! As always Kudos are awesome they make my day! And don't hesitate to tell me what you think!


End file.
